Despite the tremendous growth in the cellular data network usage due to the popularity of smart phones, there is rather limited understanding as to the underlying network infrastructure of various cellular carriers. Understanding the infrastructure characteristics of the cellular network such as the network topology, routing design, address allocation, and/or domain name system (DNS) service configuration will be beneficial for predicting, diagnosing, and improving cellular network services, as well as improving the delivery of contents to the growing population of wireless users.